


¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

by NiskCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiskCat/pseuds/NiskCat
Summary: Hay personas, que no están de acuerdo con otras
Relationships: Saionji Hiyoko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 9





	1. Una persona no muy agradable

Se deslumbraba un tenue amanecer en el horizonte, el cual lograba alumbra aunque de una manera muy suave toda la ciudad, se mostraba un nuevo día ante todos sus habitantes. Algunos ya despertaban y de un humor bastante neutro. Exceptuando a cierto chico.

Un adolescente se encontraba adormilado en el escritorio de su habitación, con solo verlo podías notar la tranquilidad con la que este descansaba. Pero como siempre le pasa algo lo venía a despertar, pero de una manera suave y cariñosa.

La puerta de su pieza se abrió de un portazo tan fuerte que casi la saca del marco - ¡Flojo de mierda levántate de una vez que tienes que hacer de comer que hoy te toca! - el chico por el espanto se despertó, pero no solo eso, sino que también del susto se cayó con silla y todo - ¡Ya deja de estar jodiendo y levántate, que sino te voy arrancar esa madriguera Rosa que tienes en la cabeza - espetó de nuevo el hombre que había ingresado a la habitación.

\- ¡Pero como se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera viejo imbécil! - le gritó en respuesta el joven pelirrosa a su padre.

\- ¡A quien le dice viejo, Kazuichi! -

\- ¡Al único costal de huesos que tengo en frente! - tras esas palabras lo expulsó de su alcoba - ¡Yo me cambio y hago el desayuno, pero no me molestas más, entendido!

Está bien nos vemos abajo. ¡Pero más te vale hacer algo delicioso! - expresó su padre antes de dirigirse al comedor.

El chico solamente estaba mirando la puerta con los ojos cansados. Solamente quería dormir un rato más pero sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, por eso mismos solo se dispuso a vestirse, se quitó lo que tenía puesto y agarro sus mejores ropas, que tan solo consistían en un traje de pits amarillo un gorro de frigio azul que ya se le notaba mucho el desgaste y por último unas zapatillas deportivas - "mejor ya bajo, no quiero tener que aguantar sus gritos un minuto más" - y tras esa línea de pensamiento el decidió dirigirse a la cocina. Aunque fue con un paso desganado.

Si que tardaste en bajar, que te estabas maquillando - pregunto burlándose el mayor mientras veía pasar a su hijo, este solo respondió de la misma manera.

Solo estaba buscando el veneno para el desayuno que tengo que prepárate - y después de esas palabras se adentro en la cocina.

Paso un poco más de media hora y el desayuno ya estaba listo para ser servido, no era algo muy raro de ver, siempre hacia el mismo, unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas. El se encargó de dejarlo en la mesa.

Cuando ya estaban los dos sentados empezaron a comer. Sus desayunos siempre se llenaban de discusiones y está ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

¡Te digo que pasas demasiado tiempo tratando de desarmar y armar cosas, deberías a empezar a relacionarte y buscarte una novia! - le reclamaba el padre al adolescente.

¡Pero que dices, si no paso tanto tiempo con haciendo eso también salgo de vez en cuando! - se intentó defender pero no le iba a funcionar.

¡Pero que dices si no saliste de casa en todo el verano!

Bu-bu-bueno en eso puede que tengas razón... - dijo el pobre Kazuichi, no tenía ninguna idea de cómo defenderse de ese argumento.

¡Mira vas a ir a esa academia y vas a relacionarte! ¿¡Entendido!? - le pregunto de manera muy brusca, el chico solo asintió y como no estaba conforme se lo volvió a preguntar pero de manera un poco más suave - ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! - si el gritó hubiese sido más fuerte habría mandado a volar a Kazuichi, el solo respondió.

¡Que si! - le respondió tratando de igualar su volumen pero sin lograrlo.

¡Ahora vete de aquí que se te hace tarde! - le volvió a gritar, pero esta vez con una menor fuerza, el chico al ver la hora de dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde así que, engulló lo que quedaba de su desayuno, agarro sus cosas y salió disparado por la puerta. Dejando solo a su padre en el comedor - Ese chico me va a sacar canas verdes, ojalá pudieras ver lo que a crecido, te juro que estarías orgullosa - comento mientras veía una foto en la pared.

Mientras tanto con nuestro pelirrosa favorito, el se encontraba corriendo para así poder llegar a la ceremonia de iniciación de curso puntualmente, pero al llegar a la academia las puertas de estas estaban siendo cerradas, el pego un último aceleron mientras gritaba - ¡No cierren la puerta! - para su suerte el que la estaba cerrando lo vio, y las abrió de vuelta. El había llegado justo a tiempo, pero después de entrar se dispuso a correr hacia el gimnasio, tuvo suerte de que con la invitación de ingreso les viniera con un plano de la escuela. Pero al no mirar por donde iba su carrera fue detenida.

Un tuvo lugar, el se estaba levantando rápidamente para ver cómo estaba la la persona con la que se había topado, pero verla, se quedó la mar de extrañado. El se había chocado con la que parecía ser una niña - oye ¿estás bien? - fue lo que llegó a formular antes de extender su mano hacia ella. Pero sucedió algo que lo dejo más desconcertado y fue que la misma niña le golpeó la mano y le dijo.

¡Pero como pensado que voy a estar bien idiota, acaso no ves por donde caminas pedazo de payaso pelirrosa! - le gritó a la cara mientras se levanta y alejaba de donde estaba el chico, el solo llegó a salir del shock cuando la pequeña ya se había ido.

¡¿Pero que se cree que esa imbécil?! ¡Yo tenía la intención de disculparme pero ahora que le den, yo me voy al gimnasio! - soltó sin importarle si alguien lo veía gritando de esa manera y solo continuo su camino...

**Continuara**


	2. Acto de inicio y Alguien amable

"¡Ya casi llego!" - pensó emocionado Kazuichi, ya se estaba acercando al gimnasio y al voltear en una esquina se encuentra con las puertas del gimnasio, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par. Tenía pensado en fijarse si ya había iniciado el acto de iniciación del año escolar, pero para su suerte, no habían comenzado todavía, así que nuestro pelirrosa aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba para buscar un asiento que estuviese libre.

Luego de unos segundos logro encontrar uno y agenciarse lo para el.

Luego de sentarse el decidió, que sería buena idea fijarse qué tipos de estudiantes se encontraban en la academia, y para analizarlo se fijó en las dos personas que tenía al lado.  
Una de ellas era una chica, ella se mostraba con un aspecto delicado hasta cierto punto, ya que la funda de una espada que tenía en sus manos le daba un pavor inmenso. Pero absteniéndose de su espada, el se fijó por un segundo en su rostro, lo que más atrajo su atención era su pelo gris como el acero de una espada y sus ojos rojos como dos botones, que si fuera poco eso no ayudaba a calmarlo y sino que tenía el efecto contrario en Kazuichi, su pavor aumentaba por cada segundo que la observaba, ya sin poder aguantarlo más cambió su vista hacia la otra persona que estaba a su lado.

Era un chico con un peinado peculiar cuanto menos, tenía una cantidad inimaginable de rastas, y era inexplicable cómo podía mantener semejante cabellera, por lo demás parecía un chico normal, traía puesto el uniforme de la academia. - "Bueno por lo que veo todos tenemos peinados raros" - pensó para sus adentros, para luego reírse en voz baja, para su desgracia el chico de las rastas lo escucho.

¿Eh? ¿De que te ríes tío? - dijo de manera calmada mientras miraba con curiosidad al pelirrosa que tenía sentado a su derecha.

¡D.de nada, de nada! - tartamudeo un poco al responder, se había puesto nervioso, no le dolía ir bien al hablar con otras personas así que trato de mirar hacia el frente, pero el rastafari, tenía otros planes.

¡Dale, tío contarme! - proclamó insistente.

Bueno, es que si te das cuenta justamente nosotros dos y la chica que está al lado mío, tenemos un peinado extraño - le comento.

¡Hey tienes razón tío, justamente los tres tenemos algo raro en la cabeza tio! - dijo mientras también empezaba a reírse un poco en voz baja.

¡Viste qué casualidad! - dijo mientras, en su cara se originaba una sonrisa bien marcada en la cara de Kazuichi, la cual mostraba los dientes, esto mismo asustó al chico con el que estaba hablando.

¡¿Eh!? ¡¿ Y esos dientes de tiburón?! - le pregunto agarrándose un poco a la silla.

A esto me los hice en segundo año de secundaria - dijo mientras se acomodaba el gorro.

Bueno pero no lo muestres sin avisar antes tío, me vas a matar de un infarto - dijo mientras se agarraba el pecho con fuerza. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el castaño retoma la conversación - ahora que me doy cuenta no nos hemos presentado. ¡Yo soy Yasuhiro Hagakure, el estudiante vidente definitivo! - dijo de manera emocionada a la vez que tranquila.

"¿Vidente? Que talento extraño, ¡pero es a la vez genial!" Pensó emocionado el pelirrosa, para luego decir - ¡yo soy Kazuichi Souda, el estudiante mecánico definitivo!

Un placer conocer Souda-chi, espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo de manera alegre.

Lo mismo digo Hagakure - le respondió sin percatarse de cómo lo había llamado. El retomo la mirada al frente y se encontró al que parecía ser el director de la academia subiendo al escenario, así que los dos decidieron seguir charlando después. El acto daría inicio.

Al ponerse al frente del micrófono, el hombre decidió Esparta unos segundos antes de empezar, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Souda aprovecho para ver cómo era el supuesto director, parecía un hombre bastante serio, llevaba un traje gris con ciertas líneas verticales que cambiaban a un tono más claro, su peinado era corto y sin muchos detalles y no aparentaba tener más de 40 años, o sea alguien que encaja más como profesor que como director.

Después de pasar esos segundos en silencio, el decide comenzar con su discurso - primero que nada quiero felicitar a los alumnos que hoy inician en esta academia, pero hoy estamos para ver el nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa en sus vidas. En este año trataremos, de que estén cómodos, que tengan un buen ambiente de estudio y en desarrollar sus talentos, ¡para mostrar la esperanza que ustedes tienen!, ¡la esperanza que muestra el mundo en ustedes!, ¡Para que su futuro y el futuro del mundo brille!, Nosotros queremos ayudarlos a conseguir sus sueños a motivarlos a seguirlos hasta el final, al menos para que ustedes. Después de dejar esta academia puedan demostrarles a todos lo alto que puede llegar y poder ayudar, entretener e inventar, hacer lo que ustedes mejor vean para ser el futuro de este mundo y claramente la mejor imagen de vuestro futuro.  
¡Muchas gracias por escuchar!  
\- dijo mientras era aplaudido por los alumnos y profesores de ese lugar.

Luego que el director se aleje del micrófono, un hombre rubio con un sombrero, se dispuso a hablar - ahora mismo se les está repartiendo unos papeles con el número del salón en el que estarán ubicados por el resto el año.

Mientras tanto con nuestros dos muchachos, ya le habían entregado el papel y se disponían a verlo.

Kazuichi Souda salón 77-b   
¿Hey, en que Clase te toco Hagakure? A mí en el 77-b - pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrosa.

Agh, qué lástima, a mí me tocó en el 78-a. Parece que vamos a estar separados. - dijo algo desanimado el rastafari, mientras tenía la mirada gacha - y en mí papel ni siquiera dice dónde está el salón, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo. ¡Nos vemos luego Souda-chi! - soltó mientras se iba rápido a buscar su salón o alguien que supiera donde está.

"Bueno será mejor que yo haga lo mismo" - pensó relajado. Pero pensó que sería mejor idea buscar a alguien que por ahí también lo ayudaba a buscar su salón o ya sabía dónde estaba, y al voltear se, queda mirando fijamente a cierta chica albina que estaba sentada a su derecha. Ella lo observa por un momento y luego le pregunta.

¿Tú eres del salón 77-b? - pregunto calmada sin despegar la mirada del chico, este solo llega a asentir por el miedo que imponía esta chica, ella suspiró. - puedo notar que estás perdido si quieres puedes seguirme yo sé dónde está el salón - ofreció sin cambiar el tono de voz, para luego levantarse y partir caminando fuera del gimnasio, Souda como si él estuviera siendo amenazado el decide seguirla, además ella le llevaría al salón así que no le dio más vueltas.

Continuará...


	3. Clase Extraña

Solamente me había concentrado en seguirla, solo quería llegar al bendito salón y alejarme de ella lo más rápido posible. Esta chica, podría tranquilamente matarme si la hago enojar, y sinceramente no quiero perder mí vida tan pronto. Espera, ahora que me doy cuenta no se su nombre, voy a tratar de dirigirme a ella de la manera más relajada que pueda haber si puedo conseguir algo de información.

Hey, esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - la pregunta se deslizó por mis labios, ella solamente se paró en seco, esto haciendo que mí corazón diera un salto. Ella volteo su mirada hacia mí, y solo dijo.

Peko, Peko Pekoyama - soltó tranquilamente.

“¡su nombre no pega nada con ella!”

Pero es irrespetuoso que pidas el nombre de alguien sin decir el tuyo antes - dijo sin que desapareciera su expresión relaja de su rostro, por favor esto me está poniendo de los nervios, siento esos ojos atravesando me.

¡Soy Kazuichi Souda, el estudiante mecánico definitivo! - Respondo lo más rápido que puedo, podía sentir que tenía la piel de gallina -"¡Como puede una persona poder poner tan nerviosa a otra!” - pensé para mis adentros, mientras que por fuera seguía aparentando estar tranquilo - ¡Un gusto conocerte!

Igualmente. - solamente dijo eso, para después proseguir con su camino.

“Bueno eso salió mejor de lo esperado” - en verdad esperaba que solo me ignorara, así que al menos voy tener una forma de dirigirme a ella…

¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí parado? - dijo Peko mientras no apartaba su vista del camino.

¡S..si ya voy! - tartamudeo un poco antes de retomar mí camino - “¡al menos mis demás compañeros no seran tan raros como ella!, bueno, eso espero…”

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, los cuales parecieron horas llegamos a nuestro supuesto salón, en las cercanías no había ninguna decoración, ni nada, solo un gran pasillo. La gran puerta de roble era lo único que habitaba este corredor.

Yo aún me encontraba a un metro de distancia de Pekoyama, la cual se encontraba justamente en frente de la entrada. El silencio era muy incómodo, la verdad quería que ella abriera la puerta y entrará, pero sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo unas palabras salieron de mi boca

¿Vamos a entrar los dos juntos o vamos por separado? - con nerviosismo formule una pregunta, ella sin voltear a mirarme, se quedó pensativa por un buen rato - "oh chico, esta mujer se toma las cosas con demasiada calma" - pensé ya frustrado de toda esta situación

Has lo que quieras - respondió sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme, pero en parte se lo agradezco, ya que su expresión estoica hace que me ponga nervioso, o sea más de lo que ya estoy cerca de ella.

Sin decir nada más ella se acercó lentamente al manillar de la puerta, para paso seguido, abrirla. Yo mientras tanto me iba acercando al salón con la intención de entrar justo detrás de ella.

Para cuándo entramos nos recibió una escena bastante sencilla, lo que sería ver a un típico salón estudiantil, muchas personas hablando entre sí, aunque la mayoría tiene un aspecto peculiar, pero el que para mí más resaltaba era un hombre de gran tamaño, musculoso hasta el maldito hartazgo - “¿¡ese mastodonte tiene 16 años?!” - pensé preocupado, por dios, lo mejor será que me mantenga alejado de ese tipo.

Después de el no había otros que tenían características raras, tanto en su vestimenta como en su aspecto físico. Pero yo no soy quien para quejarme de eso…

Por otro lado, he podido notar que somos un grupo relativamente chico, solo quince personas contándome a mí…

Espera un segundo, esto me suena que lo había leído en el folleto, ¿pero según él no eran dieciséis estudiantes por clase?

Bueno por ahora no le haría mucho caso lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es buscar un pupitre, en donde poder mí bolso - “creo que tomaré el de aquí adelante” pensé un poco más tranquilo que antes de entrar, mientras miraba al banco el cual se encontraba justamente en la parte media del aula.

Mientras yo me dirigía hacia mí asiento, pude ver de reojo que Pekoyama se encaminaba en dirección a un chico con un aspecto muy aniñado “¿Enserio ese chico tiene la edad necesaria para está en preparatoria” - pensé un poco confundió, lo cual se mostró un poco en mí rostro.

Ella solamente paso cerca de el, como si ni siquiera existiera, y se sentó en el pupitre que se encontraba detrás del “niño”

Pero bueno, ya basta de pensar en la albina, creo que debería intentar hablar con alguien, al menos para poder intentar que no pase lo mismo que en mí anterior escuela…

¡No! Tengo que dejar de pensar de esa manera, lo pasado ya no tiene nada que ver con mí yo de ahora, ¡no hay tiempo para lamentos! Solo voy a elegir a alguien y charla re con el o ella, después de todo ya lo hice con dos personas hoy, ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

Empecé a mover un poco mí visión para los lados y pude identificar a dos personas, la primera era una chica rubia, la cual, llevaba sus cabellos sujetados en una cola, tenía los ojos grises y una piel blanca con la porcelana; además llevaba puesto algo que parecía un uniforme escolar verde, con una camisa blanca, además de un moño rojo en su cuello.

“Ella tiene que ser extranjera, después de todo no noto ningún rasgo japonés en su rostro” - razone rápidamente, bueno ella podría ser buena opción para empezar, pero parece que ya está hablando con otra persona, la susodicha era un chico de aspecto gordo, además de que tenía una altura bastante baja, pero lo que más resaltaba de el era una vestimenta de cocinero. aunque…  
“¿Por qué con solo mirarlo me entra un mal presentimiento?” - pensé un poco nervioso, mientras que un escalofrío escalaba lentamente por mí espalda.

Decidí entonces cambiar mí perspectiva hacia el asiento a mí izquierda en el se encontraba un chico albino, el cual tenía su cabello todo despeinado, una ropa bastante normal, y una sonrisa la cual no se movía de su rostro - “parece que el es el más normal que he visto por ahora, creo que podría ser buena idea empezar hablando con el" - pensaba alegremente, parece que encontré alguien el cual va ser fácil comenzar a hablarle, pero antes de que pudiera intentar dirigirme a el, un fuerte estruendo se oyó por todo el salón, haciendo que yo por pura reacción casi me cayera de la silla.

Todos los que estábamos en el salón miramos el lugar de donde provino el ruido, y pudimos visualizar a una chica, en una posa bastante sugerente, yo me quedé casi boquiabierto, no entendía como había podido caer con las piernas de esa manera, y como sinceramente esperaba los comentarios comenzaron y preguntas a llegar.

¿Cómo terminaste en esa posición? - le pregunto una chica castaña bastante alta.

¡Ibuki no entiende como pudiste terminar así! - espetó una chica con aspecto de roquera -“Espera, ¿Acaba de hablar en tercera persona? - esta clase de vuelve cada vez más raro.

¡Simple mortal, como te atreves a casi aplastar a uno de mis debas de la destrucción! - el chico con heterocromia gritó, se le notaba bastante enojado, pero sinceramente no le entendí nada.

¡Lo siento! - gritaba la chica que estaba tirada, sinceramente me estaba dando algo de pena, espera, ¿eso que tiene en la pierna son ventas?

Diablos, tuve que haber traído la cámara - susurro de una manera casi inaudible el chico con traje de cocinero - “si, confirmado tengo que permanecer alejado de el”

De pronto la puerta se abrió de repente - “ahora que es lo nuevo…” - me giró lentamente, este debe ser otro estudiante o nuestro profesor, espero que sea alguien relajado, ya que por lo que veo pocos van a ser de esa manera…

Pero para mí desgracia al dirigir mí mirada hacia la nueva intrusión, solo pude encontrarme con la cara de una niña rubia, y esta niña era la cual me había chocado esta mañana.

“No puedo tener suerte. ¿No?” - pensaba ya exasperado, mientras ocultaba mis ojos debajo de mí sombrero - “No hemos ni empezado, y ya me arrepiento de meterme en este lugar”

Continuará…


End file.
